Red, black, White: Splash
by Taiora Yaganouchi
Summary: A Sonic/Shadow fic. If you could have one more chance, would you take it?


Red, Black, White: Splash By Taiora Yaganouchi  
  
I didn't realize the problem. I didn't even try. I don't know why I said it. I just did it when I was filled to the brim with emotion. When his head hit the pillow, my instincts took over. I held his blue quills tightly. He was beautiful, as was the whole experience. When we were utterly exhausted, we collapsed on the bed and slept, gripping each other lovingly.  
  
But I woke up the next morning alone. He was gone. I didn't see him anywhere. I got up and went over to the living room. Still nowhere.  
  
"Where is he?" I asked. I walked back into the bedroom. Then I spotted the note. I walked to the night side table and picked it up.  
  
Shadow, Did you mean what you said last night? Or was it all a dream? Were you in your right mind? I left this morning, I hope you find me before I do this. Then tell me or you will suffer loss.  
  
Sonic  
  
"Do what? He wouldn't." I said aloud. "He seemed serious. wait." I looked down. The drawer on the night side table was open, and the blade I kept there had disappeared too.  
  
"That stupid-I have to find him!!" I yelled. I closed the drawer and ran towards the door. I opened it and saw another note on the door frame. I picked it up.  
  
I am waiting for you in our special place. find me there.  
  
Sonic  
  
  
  
I began running to the pond. Yes, it was special to us. It was where we spent our first night. So special, it happened quietly and like magic. He showed me my heart that night and things that I had never done before. He touched me softly and showed me his love. I ran faster and faster, paining my legs as I went. I wasn't made for running like this. I felt as if I were going to collapse.  
  
I entered the little area and looked wildly about for the blue hedgehog. I saw nothing but my blade on the ground covered in red. I walked up to it, heaving madly with breath. I dropped to my knees and stared blankly at it. I closed my eyes and took in a deep wavering breath. I knew what I had to do.  
  
I reached for the blade and grabbed it about the handle. I didn't get too far with it though. I felt something step on my hand and I dropped the blade. It picked up its foot and I stared at it for a minute. It had my shoes. I looked up and saw that its legs were black with red stripes on them and that it was wearing my gloves as well. Its arms were also black and had red stripes. There was a spot of white on its torso and as I looked at its quills that drooping and black with red stripes on them as well. I looked into its face that had red eyelids and eyes closed.  
  
I was looking at myself, or so it seemed what I neglected to see was the bucket in its hand. It opened its eyes that blazed green. It took the brush from the bucket and threw it aside. It poured the bucket over my head and I found myself covered in blue paint. It covered me all over the place and the other me picked up another brush covered in a skin tone. It painted my arms and stomach with it and I looked down.  
  
I was him. He was me. "Sonic." I said. I looked into his eyes and sighed in relief.  
  
"Did you mean it, last night?" He asked me.  
  
"Of course." I replied whole heartedly. He pushed me to the ground and I landed on my back. He reached behind the bushes and grabbed his shoes and gloves. He put them on me and pulled me to my feet. He grabbed me and kissed me fiercely. I grabbed him about his neck and stroked his black and red painted quills. We parted and I saw his green eyes blazing where my red ones would be. He looked sinister-sexy and hot. I must have looked like him. It was like kissing myself. It sounds so narcissistic when I say it now, but it was true. I grabbed the blade and threw it into the pond.  
  
He grabbed my hand and took me back to our apartment. On the way back, I asked him "Why are you doing this?"  
  
He answered me, "I just wanted you to see yourself and how you kiss, how you do everything." He smiled his hot-playful smile that I loved. "Everyone deserves that."  
  
We walked into the apartment and he went into the bedroom, pulling me behind him. He stood in front of the mirror and pulled me beside him. I looked at myself. I was him with blazing crimson eyes. He smiled that smile again.  
  
"I think that you should smile more often." He said looking in the mirror. I looked at him and smiled his sexy-playful smile. He beamed and laid me on the bed, caressing the back of my head. He kissed me, but I pushed him away gently.  
  
"You know, I think that I will."  
  
Fin.  
  
****  
  
I liked this! Yay! I needed this! Ha! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Eat turkey and listen to FNX to stay out of your turkey coma! Acoustic Taproot! Unplugged and live! *Drool* Taiora very happy! n_n  
  
This song is a poem to myself It helps me to live In case of fire, Break the glass And move on into Your heart.  
  
Love ya, readers! 3 ~ Taiora Yaganouchi ^w^ 


End file.
